Hate and Love
by Fruity Star
Summary: "I'm hating you so much right now." I said "Why?" He asked as if he didn't know. "WHY? OH I'LL TELL YOU WHY. IT'S BECAUSE YOUR EATING MY LAST CHOCOLATE FLAVERED BUNNY-CANDY! YOU IDIOT!" Killua x Oc. Former Pen name: Sakurai Ami, FORMERLY NAMED CHOCOLATE FLAVERED BUNNY-CANDY!
1. Seriously?

**Seriously?**

Hey people, this is the new story that I was talking about on my other story. This is kinda like a remake of JDIAW.( Just Dropping Into Another World. ) But the plot is going to be slightly different. I'm going to not use some parts in my other story. Just read it and see!

* * *

"Where in the world is that stupid Exam!?" A girl around 11 years old shouted at no one in particular in the middle of a busy street in Zaban City. Making many heads turn towards her.

Now, most of you must be pretty confused of who in the world this girl is. So I, the great author of this story will explain to all you confused people! The girl that is shouting right now is the main character of this story. Crazy right?! Her name is Sakurai Ami. She has light silky golden brown hair that she takes great pride on, in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. And she has emerald green eyes. She is currently wearing a loose yellow sleeveless hoodie with a white tanktop underneath it. With jean shorts and long brown boots that comes up to her knees. She is wearing a black fingerless glove with red outlines on her right hand. She is also holding a brown side bag. As most of you people have guessed, the exam she is shouting about is the Hunter Exam. You will find out more about her later on.

**(Ami's pov)**

My stomach was growling loudly, begging me to feed it. I wasn't able to eat anything for 6 hours straight, because I was searching for that damn hunter exam. I was giving up searching for the exam. Eating is my top priority right now. I can always take the exam next year right? I walked up to the nearest place that sold food which was a ramen restaurant. I wasn't really in the mood for ramen, but oh well. I walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the chef.

"What would you like?" The chef asked handing me the menu as I sat down in front of him.

"Hmmmm" I had my index finger on my chin as I was looking through the menue. Pork ramen, Beef ramen, Seafood ramen, Steak, Vegetable rame- Wait…steak?

_When did ramen stores start selling steak? _I wondered. Eh….who cares. It was food and I'm not going to complain about that.

"I'll have a large steak please." I said handing the menu back to the chef.

The chef looked surprised for a moment but then smirked knowingly afterwards. "How would you like it cooked?" He asked

"Cooked slowly under weak flame." I said. I always liked my steak medium.

He nodded then pointed toward the room in the back and told me to go there. I stood up and walked towards the back room.

_What was that all about? _I wondered feeling confused. I took a seat in one of the chairs. Suddenly the room started moving.

"What is going on!?" I shouted in surprise. After a while of me panicking, calming down, then panicking again. The room stopped and the door opened. I hopped out of the room and my eyes widened at what I saw. Hundreds of people were in a huge room. Can you guess where I am? If you guessed the Hunter exam, then you are correct!

_I spent 6 hours searching for this exam and it was under a freaking. ramen. restaurant!? _ I wanted to bang my head against a wall. Instead I just sighed then walked over to the corner and sat down. A green blobby bean man came walking towards me. He handed me a tag with the number 222 on it. He told me to keep it at all times. I just nodded and watched him leave in a blobby fashion. I pinned the tag on and started digging through my bag. I made a sound of joy when I found what I was looking for. My Ipod, my wonderful, lovely, beautiful, glorious Ipod and my white earphones. My parents woudn't let me get a phone because I was too forgetful and I would lose it in a day. How I managed to keep my Ipod without losing it in an hour is a mystery. I set my earphones in my ear and scrolled to the music file on my Ipod. I closed my eyes and listened to Nagareboshi Kiari by Yuzu

_Sora ni negai wo kakeru sorewa kanawanu omoi_

_Hito wa sou yatte ikutsu mo yoru yo koete _

_Ashita wo sagashite kitandarou_

_Kimi he omoi wo haseru tooku hanarete itemo_

_Hitori kou shite miageru sora no saki ni_

_Itsuka tsunagari aeru kokoro wo shinji- _I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and glared at whoever that just disturbed my peaceful moment. It was a dude. A fat dude to be exact, with a box nose. Now _that_ caught my attention. Who in the world has a nose shaped like a box? My expression suddenly turned into curiosity. I took my earphones off and stood up. The box nosed dude that was just backing away from me (because of my glare) walked up closer, knowing that I didn't have any ill intention.

"Hey there! You must be a rookie." The box nose guy said cheerfully as if the incident didn't happen at all.

I nodded "How'd you know?" I asked

"I know most of the people that take the test often. After all this is my 35th attempt in the exam." He said proudly

"Wow! That's amazing!" I said my voice full of awe though on the inside it was completely the opposite

_Wow he took the test 35 times? He must really suck. He should really learn when to give up. _I thought still smiling on the outside

He stuck his hand out to me. "My names Tompa."

I shook his hand in return. "I'm Ami!" I said cheerfully. After the handshake I quickly wiped my hand on the back of my hoodie without him noticing.

"Since you've been here long can you tell me about some of the people here?" I asked

"Sure" Tompa said and looked around the room. He pointed at a man that was surrounded by snakes. "That's number 103, snake tamer Barbon. He very vengeful so you woudn't want to get on his bad side." He moved his finger over to an extremely fat man. Even fatter than him! "That's number 255, Todo. He's a wrestler." Then he moved his finger and pointed at three guys wearing matching caps. "Numbers 197,198, and 199, the Amori brothers. They've done well in the exams with their teamwork." Next he pointed at a tan dude with a red puffy hat. "That's number 384, Gereta. He kills a lot of things with his blow gun." Finally his gaze landed on a clown with gravity defying hair. This time he didn't point. "That's number 44, Hisoka. The most dangerous one in the exam. He got disqualified last year because he nearly killed an examiner." Tompa ended with a shiver.

That guy….Hisoka, spiked my interest. It wasn't because he had gravity defying hair. (I mean that's part of the reason why) But it was because he had nen. I could sense it, the murderous aura from him. The huge amount of nen he has. I knew that he was stronger than me. But I was pretty sure that I would at least be able to defend myself and make time to run away, if necessary. Other people in this place doesn't seem to know what nen even is. Well I guess it makes sense since mostly the people that know nen is pro hunters. Hisoka suddenly noticed that I was looking at him and gave me a creepy/playful smile. I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"Hey lets celebrate our friendship with orange juice!" Tompa said. Snapping me out of my thoughts. He handed me an orange juice. I looked at it suspiciously and took a quick sniff, then realized. _It was odorless. What kind of orange juice is odorless? He must have done something to it._

"Is something wrong?" Tompa asked me

I shook my head. "Its just that I'm not really thirsty. I think I'll save this for later. Thank you Tompa-san." I said and sat back down. He took that as a cue to leave. I placed the orange juice beside me and put my earphone back on. I closed my eyes and started to listen to my music again. Though the peaceful moment didn't last long.

_Nagareboshi kirari kimi wa yume no naka_

_Chigau asu sagasu kyo no michishirube_

_Isshun no hikari kono omoi yo todoke_

_Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto mitsukeru no sa_

_Sora no kanata made_

_Toki wo koete deaeru maru de yume monogatari_

_Kakushi kirenai kimoch-_ I suddenly felt another tap on my shoulder. I just ignored it. Its probably Tompa again. Then I felt another tap. I sighed and took my earphones off and looked up. Surprisingly it wasn't Tompa, instead it was a boy that looked around my age. He was carrying a skateboard. He had silver white hair and royal blue eyes. I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

_I wonder what he wants. _I thought

"Hey, can I have that?" He asked pointing at something beside me.

"Huh"? I mumbled and looked over to what he was pointing. He was pointing at the orange juice. "Oh" I said feeling slightly stupid. I picked the orange juice up.

"You know, Tompa did something to this." I said shaking the juice

He rolled his eyes. "Well duh."

How rude! I had a small frown on my face. "Well then knock yourself out." I said and tossed him the can. Who cares about what would happen to him. He seems to know what was in it so he should be fine with it. I think….. He sat down beside me.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked feeling awkward that a boy was sitting so closely to me.

"Sitting obviously." He said and opened the can.

"I mean, why are you sitting beside _me." _I asked, my frown growing bigger by the moment.

"Is there a rule that says I can't sit here?" He said with a smirk.

I huffed and turned away from him and put my earphones back in my ear.

_I'll just ignore him. He'll probably go away after a while._ I thought and closed my eyes.

*{oOo}*

I yawned and opened one of my eyes lazily. I had fell asleep while listening to music. I looked over and to my great surprise the silver-hair boy was still there.

_Had he been here the whole time? Did he even sleep!? _I wondered my eyes widening. I noticed the little black rims beneath his eyes.

After examining him for a moment. I noticed that he was staring off into space and he looked bored, like extremely bored. Well no wonder, He's been sitting here for who-knows-how-long probably doing nothing. I kind of felt bad for him. I took one of my earphone out and tapped the silver-hair boy. He turned his head and looked at me with raised eyebrows and questioning look, he had a childish feature on his face. I handed him the earphone. He still looked confused like he didn't know what to with it.

I rolled my eyes. What? Is this your first time seeing an earphone?"

"Why would you give this to me?" He asked looking confused

I sighed dramatically. "Do you want to listen to music with me? Or Do you prefer staring off into space again."

He looked surprised for a moment. Then he smiled. It was really small, barely visible. But it was a smile nonetheless. "Thanks" He said quietly. I was barely able to catch it. Suddenly I realized that I didn't know his name yet.

"Hey, I haven't gotten your name yet." I said as he plugged his earphone into his ear.

"I'm Ami, in case your wondering." I said

He stared at me for a moment, then said.

"Killua"

_Killua. _His name sounded oddly familiar. _Meh, it's probably nothing too important_. I thought

I laid my head against the wall. I listened to the music for a minute or two. Then looked over to Killua. He had his eyes closed and a soft smile was graced upon his face. He looked so…. peaceful. But of course, the peaceful moment didn't last long. For a loud annoying sound suddenly rang out. I almost jumped to my feet in surprise. Killua on the other hand, was completely calm. His soft smile and the childish feature was replaced by a emotionless, almost stoic expression. He stood up slowly with his skateboard.

_Whats with the big change of mood? _I wondered still sitting. I looked over to where the annoying sound was coming from. Suddenly a person with purple hair holding a weird looking bell that was making the sound, came out of a random corner.

I gasped and my eyes widened. That person had…..no mouth…and a gravity defying mustache.

* * *

Soooooooo~? Did ya like it? Review, and tell me if it was good or not. Also PM me if there are some ideas you want me to include in my story. Please just review for me people! I love reviews! The more reviews I get. The more chapters you'll get!


	2. My Worst Enemy Is A Banana

**My Worst Enemy is a Banana Peel**

Hey people! I'm back with another chappie! I'm really glad that you guys like this story. I told you guys that this is kind of a rewritten version of JDIAW, but I might actually continue writing that story. Maybe….if I feel like it. Now time for review the reviewer!

**WindWhistle21: **Thanks for liking it! And trust me, they're going to have a looong way ahead of them. (Smiles evilly)

**Electrik Emerald:** I'm pretty sure that, that's not a real word but I hope they'll make it into an official world! Cause _that…._would be AWESOME.

**Micha'lea:** Thanks for reading this story and my other one too! And you're right. I should be asking for a fanart. I absolutely suck at drawing online. Like literally soooo…COME ON PEOPLE! DRAW ME A FANART OF A PEACEFUL KILLUA SITTING SIDE BY SIDE WITH AMI, LISTING TO MUSIC! OR JUST KILLUA OR AMI! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO DO IT! I KNOW YOU DO! FOR ME! I'M DESPERATE! CAN'T YOU SEE!? I'M WRITING IN CAPS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

And I would like to thank all the others that reviewed too!

* * *

_I gasped and my eyes widened. That person had…no mouth….and a gravity defying mustache._

* * *

**(Ami's pov)**

That person doesn't have a mouth. He doesn't have a mouth. No mouth….OMG THAT GUY DOESN'T HAVE A FREAKING MOUTH! My brain was having a hard time processing this extremely abnormal information. A boxed nose is one thing, gravity defying hair and mustache is another, But this….THIS totally beats its all. I mean seriously look at him! HE DOSNT HAVE A MOUTH!

"…and that is all you'll have to do." The no-mouth person said

_Huh? Wait….do what? _I was confused. I had missed out on the explanation because of the shock of seeing someone with no mouth. Lucky for me the other examinees were mumbling things like "So all we have to do is just follow the examiners?" and "This is going to be an easy 1st exam." So I was able to pick up most of what's going on. I suddenly heard a loud clanking noise beside me, that nearly mad me jump out of my skin. The sound was made by the skateboard that Killua dropped. He had one foot on it like he was ready to ride it. The examiner had started walking and the others were following him. I expected Killua to just leave me here and go on ahead. But (again) to my great surprise he looked over his shoulder to look at me. "Well? Aren't you going to come?"

"Huh? O-oh yea!" I said surprised. I quickly grabbed my bag and stood up. I did a quick stretch since my back was sore from leaning against the wall. By the time I was done Killua was already slightly ahead of me. I had to jog to catch up with him. He was riding a skateboard after all. I could tell that the pace was gradually getting faster. Soon we were running and I was absolutely board out of my mind. My Ipod was dead because of no battery, and Killua wasn't exactly the right person to have a long nice conversation with. Every single time I tried to start a conversation he would just ignore me. Even though I've only known Killua for an extremely short amount of time, I could still tell that he was a cheerful and a carefree person. And kind of a brat, but ever since the exam properly started, he became rather stiff and serious. I can understand if he changed because he was nervous but I highly doubt that, seeing that he had an expression that clearly said 'I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world'. But seeing him change so suddenly was quite odd.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice directed to Killua, shouting "Hey kid! That's cheating!"

I turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. There were three people. A boy that looked similar to my age with spiky hair wearing all green, a blond wearing a blue dress like clothing that had tribal designs on it, and a tall man with dark hair wearing a sunglass and a blue suit, carrying a briefcase. I assumed that the tallest one was the one who shouted at Killua.

"Why?" Killua asked

That single word seems to have ticked the old man further. "This is an endurance test! You shouldn't be using a skateboard!"

"No it isn't!" Me and the spiky haired boy said at the same time. I looked over at him in surprise.

_First the boxed nose, then the gravity defying hair and mustache, Finally the no mouth dude. Now I have to add spiky hair on that list too? _I thought, amused. Then smiled. _This exam is going to be a blast!_

"The examiner only told us to follow him!" He said

"HUH!? Who's side are on Gon?!" The old man shouted, obviously annoyed

_So his name is Gon…. _I thought, taking the new information in.

Killua seems to be interested in the boy wearing green. He skated to where he was and I followed him. Since I was interested in him too. "Hey, how old are you?" Killua asked him.

"I'm twelve years old." Gon answered

"So were the same age…" Killua mumbled

"Ne, How old are you?" Gon asked me. Killua suddenly turned his attention to me, as Gon asked.

"I'm eleven! Just one year younger than you two." I said cheerfully with a smile. Which Gon returned with a bright smile of his.

Killua suddenly did a really cool flippy thingy with his skateboard and caught it. "I guess I'll run too."

"Cool!" Me and Gon said at the same time.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Ami!"

After we were done introducing ourselves. Killua challenged us to see who can finish the race first. The loser had to buy dinner for the winners. I, of course, was determined to win. For FOOD! I heard a clatter behind us and turned around. So did Gon and Killua. Leorio (I think that was his name) suddenly stopped running. He was panting and he looked exhausted.

_Is he giving up? _I wondered. We waited for a few minutes, until Leorio started shouting.

"Screw that!" He shouted, his eyes full of new found determination. "I'm definitely going to become a hunter!" He started dashing with extreme speed. Leaving his briefcase behind.

"What about that?" I asked pointing at the brief case. Gon just smiled and used his fishing rod to hook it with the briefcase and flung it in the air. He caught it when it was near him.

"Cool!" Killua shouted

_He had a fishing rod? _I wondered. _How come I didn't noticed that!?_

"Hey can I try that later?" Killua asked Gon, pointing at his fishing pole.

"Sure! If you let me borrow your skateboard." Gon replied cheerfully

"Oh! Can I try it too?" I asked

"Of course!" Gon said

"How come she gets to do it without giving anything?" Killua complained.

"Hmmm," I said, thinking. Then I remembered. "I'll let you guys borrow my Iphone then!"

Killua nodded, satisfied with my offer. But Gon looked curiously at me.

"What's an Ipod?" Gon asked innocently

I nearly stumbled and landed face first on the ground, in surprise.

"You don't know what an Ipod is?" I asked, staring at Gon in disbelief.

"I have no clue." He replied, still looking confused. His eyes suddenly averted to the floor, as he noticed something on ground right in front of Ami. Gons eyes widened as he tried to warn her.

"Ami-chan be carefu-!"

"Eh?" I shouted, as I felt something squishy under my feet. I slipped on the squishy thing and fell down, face first, onto the ground. I heard a loud laughter beside me.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Gon holding his hand in front of me, as he looked worried. But he still had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I took his hand with my own, and he helped me up. I mumbled a thanks to him and glared at Killua who was still laughing his head off. Then I looked over to see what I had tripped on and my eyes widened. Of all the thing I could have tripped on, it had to be that!? My eyebrows twitched in annoyance. I gave a glare at the thing I had tripped on. A banana. While I was doing this, Killua was still laughing like a maniac. He was starting to get on my nerves, so I picked the banana up and flung it at him. But scowled as he dodged it. He finally stopped laughing after 3 minutes or so. Though I was still annoyed, we continued running to catch up with the others.

*{oOo}*

**(Killua's pov)**

"I'm bored!" Ami complained, for the hundredth time.

"We know!" Killua said as he groaned. He had heard Ami say that sentence over and over again for the past hour and a half. He was resisting the urge to knock her out with his skateboard, so that she would shut up. Suddenly I saw a bright light ahead. My face lit up, since I knew that I wouldn't have to hear Ami complain about being bored again. I looked over to see Ami's reaction, but to my surprise she wasn't there. Gon noticed her absence too, and searched for her. I was also searching for her with my eyes. And they widened in surprise once they landed on her. She was already at the end of the tunnel, that was a mile away from us, jumping in joy.

_How'd the heck did she get there so fast!? _I wondered as we got close to her. The examiner also looked surprised but it went away as soon as it came. Gon rushed up to her as soon as he got there, but I followed more slowly.

"Wow, Ami-chan! How did you get here so quickly?" Gon asked curiously.

Ami giggled and smiled. I raised an eyebrow. She just _giggled. _Now that, was a sound that I did not expect to hear from her.

"Oh Gon~, dear dear Gon. Its called, the power of FOOD!" She said. Suddenly her smile turned into a devilish grin. "Remember the bet?"

My eyes widened. _Crap_

We had completely forgotten about the bet that we made. The challenge to see who is faster, out of the three. The two that lost, had to buy dinner for the winner. **(AN: **_**Hey! That rhymes**_!**) **Their attentions were soon brought to the examiner as he started explaining about the swamp.

**(Ami's pov)**

I was very, _very_ excited. The swamp seems to be filled with lots and lots of creatures I've never seen before. There could also be edible and useful herbs in there too. And most of all…..I get to eat free FOOD after the exam!

* * *

_REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,_

_REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,_

_REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,_

_REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,__REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW._

_Please?_


	3. Extreme Fatness

**EXTREME FATNESS**

Hey people! I'm back with the long waited CHAPPIE! I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I have a lot of trouble going around my family. My grandpa died…..so I was kind of depressed for the past few days. Still, my friends were always there for me, so I was able to recover from my depression fast. Oh and I have an **IMPORTANT **announcement to make! I have finally decided that this story is not a rewritten version of JDIAW. I think that this story is too different from JDIAW, to become a rewritten version of it. So I will be having a poll to see if people actually want me to write a rewritten version of JDIAW. LOL I have repeated 'JDIAW' like 4 times!

* * *

**(Ami's pov)**

_Running. _We were going to _run_ again. I have never once in my life, had been so freaking bored out of my mind. At first I was having a nice conversation with Gon and Killua, although Gon was the one who did the most talking, but I soon tuned him out when he started talking about his aunt, Mito-san's cooking. I mean seriously that boy has been talking about his aunt ever since we started running in the swamps! And we've been running for like, what? An hour? Still, I'm kind of envious of him. Even though he didn't have a mom, at least he had a motherly figure that took care of him, unlike me.

"Hey Killua, how long have we been running in the swamps?" I asked, out of curiosity to see how long Gon has actually been talking about his aunt.

He turned to look at me for a moment. Was that relief I saw on his face? I wouldn't blame him. He had probably been bored with Gon's talking too.

"5 minutes." He answered. Glad to talk about something else than Mito-san….or not.

Oh…

Ok, I may be a _little_ sarcastic at times, but its not _that_ bad… I think. I'm sorry Gon.

*{oOo}*

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I was lost, and I mean completely lost. I bet its KARMA! NO! It HAS to be KARMA! Well anyways, How I managed to get separated from Gon and Killua, you ask? Well you see, while we were running there was a small patch of pretty little flowers. So being the curious little girl I am, I decided to go and see what type of flower it was! I thought that I would be able to catch up to Gon and Killua after I was done researching. But! Sadly that's when the fog started to creep up. So I soon lost sight of them because of the stupid fog. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I became a poor little girl, all alone and lost.

_Curse this damn fog! _I chanted over and over again in my head. Because of the fog I could barely see anything unless it was at least around 10 inches from me. I had already crashed into 3 trees, tripped over roots 7 times, and had almost walked straight into animals mouths 5 times. Why does everyone think that nature is good? I simply don't agree with them. My clothes were already covered in mud. Thankfully I had another pair of clothes in my bag. I am sooo going to complain about this exam to Netero jii-chan when I pass. Oh…. I just crashed into another tree.

"Owww." I mumbled rubbing my nose because of the pain, for the 4th time. But bumping into trees seems to turn my thinking switch on, for some odd reason.

My eyes widen. Of course! How could I not think of this before? I could plainly just use En to sense Satotzu-san's Nen, and follow him! I just sighed at my forgetfulness and used En. The first person I sensed was Hisoka, obviously. I could sense him without using my En, with all blood-lust seeping out of him. Next person I sensed was Satotzu-san. He too didn't really bother concealing his Nen, since there weren't many people that could use Nen in the exam. Me and Hisoka are probably the only two examinees, that could use Nen in the exam this year. Though I have sensed another Nen user during the exam. But I brushed it off, since it was very faint. I could sense other examinees either running or dead. Hisoka had probably killed most of them. The others who were running were very close to Satotzu-san, meaning that they would be the ones most likely passing the first exam. I couldn't sense Gon, Kurapika, or Leorio among the ones who were running.

I frowned slightly. But shook my head. I shouldn't be worrying about them. I have my own problems to deal with. If they're dead then they're dead. There's nothing I could do about it. I was just about to stop my En when I suddenly felt it. That faint aura I've been feeling every now and then, during the exam. Although I've been ignoring it, if I concentrated hard enough, I could figure out that he was using Zetsu. I could tell that he was a powerful Nen user. Even though I could still sense him by using my En, I can tell that he wasn't really putting his effort into it. As if he was doing it unconsciously. His battling skills were probably on the same level as Hisoka. Maybe even higher…..Nah Hisoka's still a teensy bit stronger.

_I wonder who he is…_ I thought as I pondered over whether he was a threat to me or not. I shook my head quickly. I'm starting to act like my dad! Thinking too much about everything. I decided that finding Satotzu-san and passing this exam is my first priority. After all, I'm going to get to eat delicious free food after this exam! Well if Killua or Gon is alive….that is. Just the thought of food boosted my speed up. Now before I knew it, I had already caught up with Satotzu-san and the others. AH HA! THE HOLY POWER OF FOOD! I looked around to see if Gon and the others were here. Sadly I couldn't find any of them except Killua. It wasn't really hard to find him because of his white hair.

"Hey!" I greeted cheerfully waving my hand. YAY! I still get my free food!

He looked slightly surprise to see me. "You're alive." He stated

"You don't say, captain obvious," I said while rolling my eyes. "What, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I thought you got eaten by an animal or something." He answered with a shrug

"Well I'm perfectly fine as you see!" I said with a grin, as I did a little twirl. Spraying mud all over him.

"EWW, dude stop that!" He said with a disgusted face. While trying to wipe the mud off of him. I, on the other hand, was laughing hard, with my hands clutching my stomach.

Killua's vein popped as he shouted. "Stop laughing shorty!

My eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "I'm am not short!" I shouted while stomping my foot childishly.

"Sure." He said with a smirk, while petting my head to prove his point.

"Just because you and Gon are a couple centimeters taller than me, doesn't make me short!" I protested and swatted his hand away.

"Still, you're shorter than me, so that makes you shorty!" He said triumphly with his smirk still in place. Oh, what would I not give to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Dude, that makes no sense." I said while shaking my head. But he wasn't looking at me anymore, to my displeasure. I hated being ignored. Instead he was looking towards the swamp. I felt familiar presence coming towards us from the swamp. My eyes widened.

_Could this be…._

Suddenly, Killua's face broke into a huge grin. "Gon!" He shouted as he rushed up to the familiar person.

I felt a grin crawling up on my face too, as I walked over to Kurapika.

"Hey, where's Leorio?" I asked Kurapika. Noticing that Leorio wasn't here.

"Actually, we were hoping that you knew where he is." Kurapika said, worry evident in his voice.

I was about to answer him, but Killua cut me off before I could even start.

"He's right over there." He said, pointing towards a tree behind us.

Sure enough, Leorio was leaning against the tree, unconscious, with his suitcase beside him.

I sweat dropped. _How did I not notice him? _

We walked towards Leorio to make sure he was alright. When I saw his face, my eyes widened and I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth, in a poor effort to stifle my giggles. The others seem to have a hard time trying not to laugh too. I mean seriously! How can you not find that huge bump on his face funny? Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I had a devilish grin on my face as I took my Ipod out of my bag. _Ah, perfect blackmailing materials. _I thought as I took pictures of him on my Ipod.

"Ne Ami-chan, what are you doing?" Gon asked in his curious/innocent voice.

"Aw, its nothing Gon," I cooed while petting his head. "Its something only adults would understand."

Gon pouted while pushing my hand away. "But I'm older than you!" He protested

I blinked and stared at him. "Oh yea, good point." I said and continued taking pictures of Leorio for future blackmailing. Sadly Leorio woke up after I took the fifth picture.

"Huh? What are you doing Ami?" Leorio asked in a daze with his eyes slightly out of focus.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Nothing at all!" I said innocently, waving one hand in front of me and the other behind my back, hiding my Ipod. I gave the other three, Killua, Gon, and Kurapika a glare that clearly said I-will-kill-you-if-you-speak-of-this-matter-again. 

All of them sweatdropped and nodded nervously. Suddenly the examiner started talking. Bringing our attention to him.

"Excellent job everyone," Satotzu-san said. "Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. Now I will take my leave. The best luck to all of you." He said and started walking away. Then the huge door (That I did not realize it was there until now) opened up, reveling a lady wearing extremely reveling clothes with turquoise hair, that was sticking in all kind of directions, sitting on a couch, and an extremely fat dude standing behind her. You know what? I'm not even going to comment on this anymore.

"Welcome to the second phase. I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." Menchi said

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The fat du-I mean Buhara said. I so totally wasn't about to say fat dude at all.

Suddenly an extremely loud sound rang across the field filled with examinees. I flinched slightly at the loud sound. My ears were sensitive dammit! Well anyways, the rest of the explanation went past like a breeze. They're both gourmet hunters and since the extremely fat dude is hungry, they want us to hunt down some pigs from the forest, and cook something, and blah blah blah. Hey! At least I listened this time! Actually this exam wasn't all that bad. Since I was hungry too, remember? That stupid restaurant didn't actually give me my food, and just plainly sent me to a place that I've been looking for, for the past 6 hours? So while I cook something for the fat dude, I could make some for myself too! Its just like killing two birds with one stone! I mean, how hard can passing this test be? It'll be a piece of cake!

Right?

* * *

Done! Thanks yall (That's right! I'm going country, folks!) for reading this story. I've been extremely obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn lately. So I wanted to make a fanfic for it. So please check it out when its done! Leave a review please, and maybe ya all will get a faster update!


End file.
